


Dirty Deeds

by meh_guh



Series: Dishonest John's Special Rates [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs afoul of sex pollen and Tony reaps the benefit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit always welcomed; to be followed by Steve POV once I've worked it out. Title and Tony's audio entertainment are ACDC's 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap'
> 
> Edited to make the formatting less awful (paragraph breaks are our FRIENDS) >.

Tony's stripping and cleaning his current armor when the dulcet tones of Bonn Scott screaming about his willingness to do dodgy business at a bargain price drops in volume. It can only be Steve, because everyone else with unrestricted access has zero qualms about shutting Tony's music down completely; only Steve thinks it too rude to turn off another man's stereo.  
  
'I'm almost done here,' he says, not turning around, because really? Steve needs to learn that it's not the 40s any longer, that rudeness is the standard now. 'But I just finished souping the Tesla up if-'  
  
His chest hits the bench, scattering a myriad of screws and circuits, and Steve kicks Tony's chair out of the way. Steve leans into Tony, his chest pressed into Tony's back, hands pinning Tony's beside his head. 'Uh, we could take the Mustang if you've developed issues with electric cars?'  
  
It comes out more breathless and uncertain than he intended, but when Captain America has you pinned and helpless, he reasons, a boy's mind is bound to wander in fun directions. He spares a moment to fantasise that this is because Steve has some casual funtimes in mind, instead of whatever infraction of Tony's needs to be punished this time-  
  
That thought skitters to a hault when Steve leans in and smells Tony, nuzzling behind his ear and humming so loudly it reverbrates in Tony's chest. Which is still pressed against his work bench.  
  
'Steve?' Tony tries to move, but Steve's hands tighten and he sets his teeth in a gentle warning against Tony's neck. 'What're you doing?'  
  
Steve nudges Tony's legs apart with his knees and rubs a, wow really hot cock against Tony's arse. 'God, Tony,' he pants, sounding wrecked already. 'Tony I need... I want...'  
  
Tony's already pushing back, spreading wider; the pavlovian training of twenty years on the sensualist circuit kicking in when rational thought is stuck in a loop. Apparently that's all the answer Steve needs, because he lets Tony's hands go, scrabbling with the fly on Tony's jeans and shoving denim and... well, apparently Tony forgot underwear today, and Steve ruts against him, clutching Tony's hips and groaning when he finds that out.  
  
'Tonytonytonytony,' Steve chants into Tony's ear, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses across his shoulders.  
  
'Steve..' Tony breathes as Steve frees himself from his own pants, pressing hot and huge against Tony's back, then he tenses. This isn't Steve; this isn't straight, sober, polite Steve. 'Wait, you don't-'  
  
Steve bites down on Tony's neck; not hard enough to bruise, not any harder than Tony's enjoyed before, but hard enough from Steve to be a warning. Tony goes limp, and Steve soothes the bite with his tongue, murmuring unintelligibly.  
  
'Did something happen today?' Tony tries, angling his neck to give Steve the greater access he seems to be after and forcing himself to ignore how hard he's gotten. 'Steve? Think about what you're doing, we should get you to the infirmary; let Hank check you out.'  
  
Steve's hands trail up Tony's flanks, peeling the grease stained tank top off him, and Tony's shamefully pleased that Steve can't see the mess of scars on his chest. He could be anyone bent over this bench; Steve won't have to hate him for giving in like this.  
  
Steve's hands move across his back, then, down to his arse and his cock slides stickily through Tony's crack. Tony bucks against the bench and swears as Steve starts thrusting.  
  
'Wait,' he pants, hands blindly grabbing at things on the bench before finding some vaseline under a spare tablet. Not so good as Glide, but better by far than going dry or using fucking motor oil or whatever Steve might grab in the state he's in. He holds it over his shoulder. 'Use this.'  
  
Steve takes it silently and before Tony can catch his breath,t here are two slick fingers nudging at his hole. 'Oh God,' he drops his head against the bench. 'JARVIS, lockdown. No one, not even Pepper gets to this floor until I say.'  
  
'Very good, sir,' JARVIS replies, and Tony could swear there's a hint of approval in his tone. The lights against the elevator go dark, and the door at the top of the stairs clanks closed.  
  
Steve scissors his fingers, brushing Tony's prostate as he slides his other hand around to jerk Tony's cock in a loose fist. Tony shouts and bites his tongue, banging his chin on bare steel and Steve slides a third finger in.  
  
'Steve...' Tony groans, biting at his lip to stop anything more incriminating from escaping.  
  
Steve pulls his fingers free, leaving Tony feeling empty for a full ten seconds before he's pressing something much more impressive in, mouth worrying at the spot on Tony's neck which Tony is now sure will be the mother of all hickeys in about an hour.  
  
It seems to take hours before Steve is pressed flush against Tony's back, panting in Tony's ear and muttering something which sounds suspiciously like 'I love you', but Tony isn't masochistic enough to let himself hear that from Steve, so he clenches around Steve and growls 'Come on, then. Fuck me, Rogers.'  
  
Obedient soldier that he is, Steve straightens, pulling Tony away from the bench and starts pounding away. Each thrust rocks them forward, only Tony's hands braced against the edge of the bench stopping them from flying forward into a computer or three. Steve's hands tighten bruisingly on Tony's hips and his thrusts lose their rhythm, stuttering before he slams once, twice and Tony feels the rush of hot wetness that sparks the thought 'Captain America just came in you', and that sends him over the edge.  
  
It's probably only five minutes later that Tony catches his breath enough to pull free of Steve's grip, but it feels like longer. If he's honest with himself; and that's something Tony excells at, clear and open self-knowledge; if he's honest, he'd say he wishes it could be much longer. Forever, even, but there's no denying that this sort of behaviour from Steve indicates supervillains at work.  
  
Tony retrieves his tank top from the floor and pulls his jeans up. He's filthy enough from the lab that any... organic stains shouldn't be too noticable. Provided no one looks too closely, or comes close enough to smell him. Fuck. He turns to look at Steve for the first time.Steve's leaning against another bench, grinning drunkenly; flushed and mussed in all sorts of interesting and inviting ways.  
  
Fuck it, Tony decides. Getting soundly fucked by a man entitles him to a little groping, so he straightens Steve's clothes, gently tucking him back into his boxers and running his hands along the t shirt to make sure the worst wrinkles are disguised. Steve grins at him, and Tony half smiles back as Steve's hands snake around his waist. But when Steve leans in to kiss him, that's more than Tony could stand reliving when Steve comes back to his right mind, so he turns his head to let Steve's lips land by his ear instead.  
  
'Come on, big guy,' he pulls free, slapping Steve on the shoulder. 'Let's get you upstairs.'  
  
Steve frowns, trying to catch Tony's lips with his own, but Tony has decades of experience avoiding amorous encouters he couldn't face. After a few tries, Steve gives up, pouting. 'Why?'  
  
'Well,' Tony shifts, then regrets it as he feels just how stretched out he is. That will hurt in the morning, and he can't stop the pre emptive wince. What could entice Steve to the infirmary? He thinks for a moment. It's Wednesday. 'Did you get your weekly checkup after patrol today?'  
  
'No,' Steve blinks. 'I wanted to see you.'  
  
'Protocol, Steve,' Tony chides. 'Super Soldier you may be, but you still gotta get poked and prodded like the rest of us. Come on, I'll come up with you.'  
  
Tony limps towards the door, cancelling the lockdown. 'Any attempts to find either of us, JARVIS?'  
  
'Sadly, sir,' JARVIS says. 'Your presence seems not to have been missed anywhere in the tower in the last half hour. Might I suggest an excursion to the social areas of the tower perhaps once a day, to ensure your presence is noted?'  
  
Tony ignores the editorialising. 'Get Hank to meet us in the infirmary, huh, JARVIS?'  
  
'Dr Pym is already waiting for you,' JARVIS replies. 'Though he was discontented at being obliged to abandon his study of-'  
  
'Don't care, JARVIS,' Tony slices a hand through the air as he approaches the elevator. The doors open as he approaches. 'Steve?'  
  
When he looks around, Steve is right up in his space again, looming and sniffing the air.  
  
'Come on,' Tony smiles weakly. 'Let's go let Hank give you the once-over so he can get back to his bugs.'  
  
Steve frowns, then drops his head. 'OK, Tony.'

***

Tony herds Steve into the infirmary ahead of himself, using Steve's bulk to shield himself from Hank's view. Steve looks like he got a little worked up, but Tony knows he looks like he just got bent over a table and fucked raw. He doesn't care for his own sake, but coming up together like this, he'd rather not embarrass Steve. Steve shoots him a glance over his shoulder, like he knows Tony's hiding and can't quite think why.  
  
'There you are,' Hank says, looking up from a monitor. 'Why was this urgent?'  
  
Tony pushes against the small of Steve's back to send him towards the bed. 'Whatever he ran across today had him acting a little strange. I think you might wanna do a workup.'  
  
'Strange how?' Hank asks, already unhooking his stethoscope, and utterly failing to even glance in Tony's direction.  
  
God bless Hank's laserlike focus, Tony grins to himself as he backs towards the door. 'He got a little handsy,' Tony flips a salute to Steve as he ducks towards the door. 'He was a bit friendlier than normal; nothing bad, just odd. See ya, gotta go do things and stuff.'  
  
Steve looks like he wants to say something, but Tony flees, limping at speed to his bedroom. As soon as the door closes, he's stripped and headed to the bathroom. In the mirror he can see livid bruises curling around his neck – turtlenecks for the next week, he notes mentally – and matching purple hand prints on his hips. Tony grins weakly at his reflection, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, then turns the shower to scalding and climbs in.

***

'You were right, Tony,' Hank tells him over the intercom. 'I found traces of some sort of disinhibitor on Steve's face.'  
  
'Is he OK?' Tony scrubs the towel through his hair, mostly-unconcerned. If there had been any danger, Hank would've set off the alarm.  
  
'Trace amounts on his skin,' Hank repeats. 'He'd already metabolised it by the time I ran the blood work. Though he does seem a little... embarrassed. What did he do?'  
  
Tony glares at his hands. 'Nothing anyone over fifteen should blush about. He probably just needs a little space. Thanks for doing that, Hank.'  
  
'No problem,' Hank signed off, presumably heading back to his ants already. Tony stared at the towel for a moment before throwing it toward the bathroom.  
  
'Nice work, Stark,' he mutters, sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed and dropping his face into his hands. 'He'll probably never want to look at you again.'

***

It was two days before Steve cornered Tony again, this time in the kitchen at oh-dark-thirty. Tony was giving himself a much-needed break from rebuilding the Aston Martin's engine, and he blamed the low levels of caffeine in his system on his failure to check where Steve was.  
  
'Oh,' Tony glances at the mug in his hand, then at the wall behind Steve. 'Sorry, I'll just-'  
  
'You're avoiding me,' Steve takes a step closer, keeping his hands in view at his sides. 'Tony, I-'  
  
Tony straightens his shoulders. 'Sorry about that,' he shrugged and took a sip of the coffee. 'I thought I'd give you some space. Who knew there was a villain called Aphrodismo out there? We've gotta stop letting them name themselves; maybe there's some way to set up name registration to prevent the really corny ones from-'  
  
'Tony, I'm so sorry,' Steve actually starts wringing his hands. 'If you want to press charges, I'll come quietly. Or do you want me off the team? I can move out as soon as you say; obviously I'll have to resign, I can't claim the right to the shield now-'  
  
'What?' Tony almost dropped his coffee. 'Steve, what are you on about?'  
  
Steve looks up, eyes shining. 'Tony, I _raped _you.'  
  
Tony blinks. 'You were drugged. We had some compromised-judgement sex, but trust me, that doesn't have to mean anything after the fact.'  
  
Steve shakes his head. 'I hurt you,' he tangles his hands in his hair, pulling. 'I saw you limping, and you didn't get Hank to check you out.'  
  
Tony laughs at that. 'Steve, you're a big guy. Anyone woulda been limping a little. Trust me, you aren't in my top fifty,' he thought for a moment. 'My top hundred for rough sex. You were drugged. If anything, I took advantage of you.'  
  
'Tony, you shouldn't let people hurt you,' Steve says, distracted for a moment, hands dropping to Tony's shoulders before he jumps back like he's been burnt. 'And I pinned you down and forced you even when you told me to stop.'  
  
'I never told you to stop,' Tony sips his coffee again. 'Seriously, water under the sexy times bridge. Chalk it up to experience, and I promise to lay off the 40s clean cut jokes.'  
  
Steve stares at Tony, searching his face for something. 'No, even if you're willing to let this go, I can't.'  
  
Tony felt his heart sink. He tried for dismissive. 'Supervillainous viagra, Steve. Can't we all just get a pass for this one?'  
  
Steve pulls himself to attention, taking a deep breath. 'Tony, I went to find you because I wanted you. I went past any number of people, it was you I was focussed on. I... I'm sorry, and if you can't work with me after this, I'll understand, but you deserve to know: I love you.'  
  
Tony froze, would've sworn that his heart stopped if he couldn't feel the faint chill from the arc reactor still radiating.  
  
'I know I'm not what you want,' Steve continues. 'And I swear it won't affect my performance; I mean it hasn't yet, and it's been years-'  
  
Tony flung his mug towards the bench, ignoring the crashsplatter of it breaking, and threw himself at Steve. He swallowed the rest of Steve's sentence, tangling one hand in the front of Steve's shirt and cradling the back of his head with the other.  
  
Steve's fingers found the hickey on the back of Tony's neck and pressed, making Tony gasp and shiver.  
  
'You,' Steve pulled away far enough to rest his forehead against Tony's, trailing one hand down Tony's chest. 'But you wouldn't kiss me the other day?'  
  
Tony pressed his body forward. 'You'd clearly been drugged. I didn't want to give you anything to regret once it wore off.'  
  
'Sex is OK, but kissing is special?' Steve frowned.  
  
'Oh, yes,' Tony laughed. 'Ask any hooker, fucking's anonymous but kissing is verboten.'  
  
'Don't talk about yourself like that,' Steve cupped Tony's face. 'I love you and I won't stand for it.'  
  
Tony's eyes drifted shut. 'I'm gonna blow you now, Steve. I hope that's OK.'  
  
He dropped to his knees without waiting for a reply, pulling Steve's track pants down and swallowing his half-hard cock in one move.  
  
'Tony!' Steve squawked, hands flying to Tony's head. 'Oh, I-'  
  
Tony moved back a little as Steve filled, then grinned up at him. 'After this, I'm taking you to bed and fucking you through the mattress.'  
  
Steve's eyes fluttered shut, cock twitching against Tony's cheek. 'God, yessss...'  
  
Tony took him to the root, working every quick and dirty trick he could remember, relishing in the spasming of Steve's fingers against his scalp. He trailed a thumbnail along the back of Steve's balls, and got a muffled curse and a few rough thrusts. Humming prompted a whimpering groan; and one fingertip at Steve's entrance had Steve shooting down Tony's throat without warning.  
  
Tony let him go, cleaning up with his tongue and tucking Steve away again. He leaned back on his heels, pressing one hand to his own raging hard on and staring up at Steve through his eyelashes.  
  
Steve was staring down at him, an open, wondering expression on his face. His hand trailed from the back of Tony's head to swipe across Tony's lower lip, fingers lingering as Tony's tongue darted out.  
  
'Come on,' Tony climbed to his feet, stumbling a little as his knees protested that they weren't sixteen anymore, but Steve caught him, taking the opportunity to kiss Tony again.__


End file.
